Beyond the sea
by grayqueen
Summary: Rukia, la capitana naval más joven de la historia, y su tripulación es capturada por Ichigo Kurosaki,el famoso pirata de los siete mares. ¿Podrán estos dos convivir en alta mar durante un largo tiempo sin matarse entre ellos? R&R.
1. Beyond the sea

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach y Piratas del caribe NO me pertenecen tampoco sus personajes._

**Importante: **La imagen/portada de este fic le pertenece a Peca, una gran artista, quien me permitó usar la imagen y la pueden encontrar en Deviantart como Peca06 (les dejaré el link en mi perfil). Les recomiendo y los invito a que le echen un vistazo a su maravillosa galería que cuenta con muy buenos dibujos, fotos e incluso tiene un folder especial para IchiRuki.

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo mi primer historia formal que ha sido inspirada viendo la película de Disney, Piratas del caribe.

Le he pensado mucho para este fanfic y espero que les agrade. Les informo que me encantaría leer lo que piensan de esta historia y que también estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, opinión, alguna idea o crítica constructiva.

—Diálogo—

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flashback_

Sin más preámbulos por favor disfruten de la lectura.

**Beyond the sea**

.

.

Capitulo Uno: Beyond the sea

_Somewhere, beyond the sea. Somewhere, waiting for me._

_My lover stands on Golden sand and watches the shipsthat go sailing by._

_Michael Buble_

Las dos mujeres de cabello negro la arrastraron por la cubierta del barco y la lanzaron de rodillas a los pies de su capitán. Ella apretó tanto la mandíbula que incluso pensó que sus muelas se quebrarían por la fuerza, sin embargo eso a ella no lo le importaba. La joven se sentía impotente y no miraría a aquel hombre a los ojos, no le dejaría ver la desesperación y rabia reflejados en sus enormes orbes violetas.

Su barco se encontraba en llamas detrás de ella y pronto se hundiría pieza por pieza. El humo negro, que subía a los cielos y perforaba el aire, ocasionó que se le cristalizaran los ojos, aunque bien esto podía ser confundido por la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Ella se contuvo a si misma de gritar en desesperación al no poder hacer nada mientras todo por lo que había trabajado durante años se hacía añicos y se hundía alrededor suyo. Y todo se debía al bastardo frente a ella.

—Mírame —ordenó una ruda voz que a pesar de la dureza con la que hablaba parecía pertenecer a un hombre de no más de treinta años. Rukia apretó aun más la mandíbula e ignoró al hombre.

—Dije que me mires, enana plana —demandó él retirando los empapados mechones de cabello de su rostro con la punta de su espada y descendiendo hasta posarse en su cuello.

La mujer levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró con unos fieros ojos marrones. El hombre frente a ella era un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad. Su piel se encontraba ligeramente bronceada, tenía el cabello de un extrañísimo color naranja y fruncía el ceño formando unas arrugas que cortaban la piel de su apuesto y varonil rostro.

—¿¡Qué! —demandó Rukia sin poder contener su furia.

—No es sensato contestar de esa forma cuando te encuentras frente al capitán de otro barco —la regañó el muchacho firmemente acariciando el cuello femenino con la punta de la espada.

Rukia guardó silencio por unos momentos y le permitió al capitán hablar.

—Soy un hombre justo —comenzó a decir el joven pirata— por lo que no los mataré a no ser de que fuercen mi mano.

La joven Kuchiki rió seca y amargamente repitiendo con burla sus palabras —¿Un hombre justo? por favor —bufó la joven antes de continuar— los escombros de mi barco se hundirán en el mar y uno de mis hombres no se encuentra aquí, por lo que puedo asumir que se encuentra muerto. Esta pelea fue todo, menos justa. Veníamos en su ayuda y resultó ser una _sucia, traicionera y asquerosa_ emboscada _pirata_. —escupió la joven haciendo énfasis en los adjetivos, permitiendo que el deje de odio y disgusto que sentía resbalaran por las amargas palabras.

El capitán del barco alzó las cejas por la sorpresa de su discurso, pues él esperaba que ella se arrojará a sus pies agradeciendo su decisión de dejarlos con vida, como muchos otros habían hecho antes y en definitiva él no esperaba esto.

—Tu tripulación hizo la adecuado al rendirse y tendrán la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros o partir en el próximo puerto, a mi parecer estoy siendo justo —replicó arrogante.

—Maldito hijo de… —Rukia se puso en pie velozmente y lo tacleó al suelo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo. La acción fue estúpida y ella lo sabía, sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraba tan cegada por la ira que no pensó con claridad antes de actuar.

La capitana golpeó la mandíbula de él fuertemente, e ignorando el sonido de algo rompiéndose bajo su puño, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Sacó un cuchillo, que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas, y presionó el filo sobre su garganta.

El sonido metálico de una pistola al prepararse en acción resonó en sus oídos y al sentir la punta de esta presionada en la parte trasera de su cráneo Rukia se congeló. —Tatsuki atravesará tu cráneo con una bala antes de que puedas cortar tan profundo, tal vez seas rápida pero no creo que seas tan fuerte —dijo el capitán sorprendentemente tranquilo observándola a los ojos con una estúpida sonrisa altanera que casi lo mandaba a su tumba.

Rukia frunció el ceño y hasta arrugó la nariz en un gesto de pura rabia— No necesito ser fuerte para matarte sólo debo saber donde cortar. Si muero, al menos sabré que un _asqueroso _y _tramposo_ pirata como tú vendrá conmigo, pues no tendrán tiempo de nada antes de que te desangres hasta la muerte.

—¿Y dejar a tu gente indefensa? —amenazó el pelinaranja. Rukia iba a contestar a esto cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga.

—¡Por favor capitana, no haga esto! —chilló Momo asustada desde uno de los lados del barco.

La joven volteó la cabeza y se encontró a la pelinegra, quien se hallaba al frente de la tripulación al lado de Renji— ¡Rukia! —gritó el pelirrojo sin poder acercase pues era restringido por la otra tripulación.

La joven logró hacer contacto visual con ambos por breves instantes antes de suspirar rendida y tirar el cuchillo. Segundos después sintió como dos personas doblaban sus brazos detrás de su espalda y la alejaban del pirata.

—¿Qué haremos con ella, Ichigo? —preguntó Tatsuki—¿La arrojamos por la plancha? —sugirió la mujer macabramente.

—No. Llévenla a abajo, un tiempo en el hoyo debería calmarla lo suficiente para una charla civilizada —ordenó el capitán ya de pie reacomodando su ridículo sombrero plumado y sacudiendo sus ropas.

—Si, capitán —dijeron a coro las dos mujeres.

Él observó anonadado como tiraban rudamente de la joven capitana y como esta miraba preocupada a su indefensa tripulación sin mostrar temor alguno por su propio destino.

—Barbillas en alto, señores, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo —Rukia dijo firme y solemnemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta que dirigiría a su celda.

-oOoOoOo-

—Aprisa Lisa, este lugar me da asco —se quejó Tatsuki mientras la otra mujer encendía una antorcha en lo que descendían las escaleras en dirección a la parte más profunda del barco.

Continuaron el camino hasta la bodega, donde guardaban los barriles y el resto de la carga, durante todo el trayecto, Rukia miraba a todos lados memorizando los recovecos y puertas para cuando eso le fuera necesario. Bajaron un par de escalones más y abrieron la puerta de una muy pequeña celda individual.

Mientras una de las mujeres sostenía la antorcha que alumbraba su paso la otra arrojó a Rukia dentro de la jaula, ocasionando que su fino y empapado uniforme azul se embarrara de agua estancada.

—Fíjate como me tratas —amenazó Rukia a la mujer de cabello corto.

—Te trataré como se me pegue la gana —replicó Tatsuki cerrando con llave la celda.

—No será así por mucho —murmuró la capitana recibiendo una sombría mirada por parte de la mujer quien hizo ademan de querer lastimarla, justo lo que Rukia quería.

—Déjala —ordenó la otra mujer— solo se nos ordenó dejarla ahí —impidió Lisa tomando a la otra chica del codo.

Tatsuki giró los ojos pero no intentó acercarse a la capitana. Ambas piratas la miraron de reojo y subieron nuevamente a la cubierta, llevándose consigo las llaves y la única fuente de luz, dejándola en completo silencio y oscuridad.

Luego de que la morena escuchó la puerta de arriba cerrarse la joven buscó a tientas en su celda y encontró una caja de madera y un barril, los cuales acomodó de tal forma que pudiera sentarse sobre estos sin siquiera tocar el agua encharcada.

—Asquerosos bastardos, sucios —se la pasó maldiciendo una y otra vez mientras sentía como la furia iba apaciguándose hasta que finalmente se acurrucó como pudo en el reducido espacio quedándose profundamente dormida.

-oOoOoOo-

_Flashback_

_La pesada bruma en el mar los había obligado a detenerse a mitad de la nada y todos a bordo se encontraban alerta a cualquier peligro._

—_¿Qué ordena hacer, capitán? —preguntó un oficial avanzando hasta situarse al lado del jefe._

—_Esperar —respondió el capitán Kuchiki avanzando a la proa con el primer oficial pisándole los talones— Alcen las velas y atentos todos al vigía —ordenó simplemente._

_Con un movimiento de cabeza, el oficial recorrió el barco gritando las ordenes del jefe y ayudando ocasionalmente a atar cuerdas._

_La pequeña Rukia se encontraba parada sobre una caja de madera de tal forma que pudiera alcanzar el barandal de la proa y recargarse sobre este. Su fino vestido victorense se encontraba recogido sobre sus rodillas para permitirle mas movilidad y durante alguna parte del trayecto se había desecho de los blancos guantes que le hacían juego._

_Su mirada se encontraba hipnotizada por la densa neblina que cubría las aguas negras y peligrosas que bajo de esta se encontraban. En un barco no habían cosas divertidas para hacer o niños con quien jugar, sin embargo la pequeña aclamaba que ella nunca se había aburrido a bordo. Por una extraña razón, la joven se sentía atraída por el mar._

—_Rukia, esa no es la forma de llevar el vestido. Arréglatelo, por favor —pidió seriamente el hombre._

—_Si, ni-san —obedeció la Kuchiki —¿Cuándo comenzaremos a movernos?_

—_Cuando la neblina se desvanezca, no es seguro viajar así —dijo el mayor deteniéndose al lado suyo._

—_¿Debería asustarme? —preguntó curiosa._

—_No, solo es cuestión de esperar un par de horas —dijo el hombre estremeciéndose al sentir un helado viento recorrer sus largos cabellos — Ve a dentro con tu hermana, no te quiero tan cerca de la proa, Rukia, es peligroso._

—_Si, ni-san —aceptó la pequeña sin rechistar bajando los escalones brincando uno por uno esquivando oficiales ocupados._

_Durante esos momentos la pequeña no tenía idea que ese sería uno de los días más trágicos de su vida, el cual quedaría grabado como un recuerdo sombrío por siempre._

_Fin del Flashback_

-oOoOoOo-

El sonido de unos pasos la despertaron y Rukia se enderezó rápidamente tallando sus ojos suavemente. Cuando los abrió nuevamente la luz de una antorcha los lastimaron obligándola a parpadear varias veces para así acostumbrarse al perforante brillo de las llamas.

—¿Estas lista para hablar conmigo? —preguntó el capitán mirándola con esos orbes color café a través de las barras de la pequeña celda— ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí más tiempo? Uno de tus camaradas dijo que podías llegar a ser muy testaruda, sin embargo yo pienso que hay una diferencia entre ser testarudo y ser estúpido —opinó.

—¿Enserio zanahoria? Si realmente crees eso entonces deberás saber que tu testarudez de mantenerme aquí no te hará ningún bien, por lo que estás siendo estúpido —contraatacó tajante con una mano sobre la frente y frunciendo el ceño tratando de cubrir sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo si ya has hablado con parte de mi tripulación? —preguntó la chica sin darle tiempo de contestar al insulto anterior— ¿No crees que sería más fácil tener cualquier tipo de "platica" respecto a lo que sea con ellos a que conmigo?

—Si, sinceramente si lo creo, sería mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, aún cuando no se rehúsan completamente a hablar conmigo, sé que ellos no están precisamente contentos de que te tenga encerrada aquí abajo, en especial tu amigo de cabello rojo.

—Entonces déjame salir.

—¿Y tener un cuchillo en mi nuca a la primera oportunidad que tengas? No lo creo.

—¿Estas diciendo acaso que le tienes miedo a una pequeña e indefensa chica como yo? —preguntó sarcásticamente e Ichigo río cortamente.

—No. Estoy siendo precavido de una capitana naval que se las arregló para golpearme en la mandíbula y tratar de cortar mi garganta en nuestro primer encuentro —admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso tú te lo buscaste —dijo la mujer entre dientes.

—Quizás lo hice, pero por ahora deberás portarte bien y cooperar si deseas salir de ahí —dijo altanero.

—¡Estúpido, arrogante, idiota! —le gritó Rukia.

—Calma, calma asustarás a las ratas —se burló el capitán quien calló enseguida cuando un cuchillo pasó a milímetros de sus ojos y fue a clavarse en una de las paredes del barco— ¿¡Qué rayos! —exclamó parpadeando furiosamente y volteando a ver el gesto fruncido de la capitana el cual era iluminado levemente por la luz de la antorcha.

—Fallaste —dijo secamente— volveré después cuando estés lista para comportarte civilizadamente.

El joven pirata subió de vuelta murmurando algunas cosas y limpiando su frente con la parte de atrás de la mano. _"¡¿Qué no se aseguraron de que no estuviera armada?"_ pensaba para sí. Era la segunda vez en la semana en la que casi era asesinado a manos de esa mujer.

-oOoOoOo-

Ichigo subió a la toldilla del barco ignorando las expectantes miradas que todos los presentes, navales y piratas, le dirigían.

—Su capitana se rehúsa a cooperar, ahora muévanse todos y bajen las velas —anunció cual si fuera el alcalde de alguna ciudad.

Observó aburrido como la mitad de las personas volvían al trabajo sin reproche alguno y como la otra mitad lo hacía murmurando cosas por lo bajo y de mala gana.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto y apenas tengo diecinueve —murmuró Ichigo para si masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—¿Problemas con la capitana, Kurosaki? —preguntó un joven de cabello negro y lentes desde detrás suyo.

—Ugh no tienes ni la menor idea, Ishida.

—Pensé que la habías visto chocar espadas con Ikkaku durante la pelea.

—Y si fue así, esa enana le metió un buen susto.

—¿Entonces por qué decidiste traerla? —preguntó tranquilo — tendremos a toda la fuerza naval tras nosotros.

—Por favor, hemos tenidos a "oficiales navales" a bordo antes y nunca nadie nos ha perseguido; bajan en el siguiente puerto y regresan a sus aburridas vidas como "héroes" —le recordó como si fuera una aburrida rutina de siempre.

—Exacto. Pero nunca antes habíamos tenido a alguien tan importante como prisionero.

—¿Importante? —repitió el capitán desconcertado.

—Si, Ichigo, importante. Dime acaso si el apellido Kuchiki te resulte familiar.

Ichigo ensanchó los ojos y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Se quedaron en completo silencio por unos momentos hasta que un grito atrajo la atención de todos en el barco y asustó a todas las gaviotas a la redonda.

—¿¡Qué!

—Eres demasiado lento —se burló Ishida.

—¿Byakuya Kuchiki tenía una hermana? —estalló el muchacho y observó a su amigo asentir con la cabeza— Ugh esto no puede resultar peor. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que significa tener a ese hombre tras nosotros? —exclamó arrojando los brazos al aire exageradamente.

—De hecho yo te…

—¡Esto es, ugh. Maldita sea! —maldecía el capitán bajando las escaleras en dirección a su habitación hablando y murmurando cosas para sí de cómo el día no podía empeorar —Estas a cargo, Ishida— anunció antes de encerrarse en su cámara.

—No teman todos… es ahh el sol —explicó amablemente el moreno a los integrantes de la tripulación quienes lucían entre divertidos, asustados y curiosos ante tal comportamiento.

Continuará…

Así es chicos, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen un lindo review. Háganme saber sus opiniones y críticas de esta nueva historia y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia no duden en escribirla.

Ahora, quiero preguntarles que piensan de Orihime, si es de su agrado o no, ya que la añadiré a la historia más adelante, y en lo personal la mujer no me agrada del todo, sin embargo quiero su opinión acerca de ella para decidir si la haré un poco fuera de carácter.

Besos a todos,

Eliza.


	2. Crests of waves

Hola chicos, les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Disclaimer: Bleachno me pertenece.

Nota: Recuerden que la imagen de este fic es de Peca y pueden encontrar el link a su galería de DeviantArt en mi profile.

**Beyond the sea**

.

.

Capítulo dos: Crests of waves

_It could be worse, I could be alone, I could be locked in here on my own._

_Like a stone that's certain that drops and never stops, no._

_I could be lost or I could be saved calling out from beneth the waves _

_beaten down by this osean rain, never again._

_Coldplay_

Rukia movía las piernas, que colgaban del borde del barril, mientras jugaba con el borde de su ropa. La Kuchiki estaba aburridísima.

Durante los últimos minutos, o quizás horas, la muchacha ya había hecho de todo, o al menos todo lo que se podía hacer en un lugar tan oscuro y pequeño como aquel; había insultado al capitán del barco y a su tripulación con todas las palabras denigrantes que conocía; había tarareado todas las canciones y melodías que había escuchado; y hasta había jugado a escalar y descender por los barrotes tratando de encontrar alguna soldadura más aplicada, sin embargo detuvo aquello cuando, sin querer, tocó una sustancia mohosa.

La pequeña mujer suspiró por millonésima vez, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose. La joven contuvo la respiración sin querer y oyó a alguien maldecir, agarró el pan duro, que se suponía era su cena y esperó a que la persona se acercara.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —exigió la capitana logrando sonar intimidante.

—Shh, soy yo, Renji —murmuró una voz masculina.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí abajo? —preguntó la mujer escondiendo la mano que sujetaba el pan detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué traes allí? —preguntó el pelirrojo acercando la antorcha y la capitana se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre.

—Nada, nada, ¿qué haces aquí? —repitió.

—Quería ver como te encontrabas, Rukes.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Renji, vuelve arriba no quiero que te atrapen aquí —ordenó la morena preocupada por su camarada y amigo de toda la vida.

Renji negó con la cabeza—Tranquila, Momo está vigilando arriba —le avisó observando la celda en la que se hallaba su capitana— ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?

—Mi habitación —dijo Rukia sarcástica— a que no es súper lujosa, apuesto que me tienes envidia le sonrió.

Renji rió quedamente y acercó un poco la antorcha a las barras de la prisión para observar más detalladamente a su capitana. Se veía terrible; su bello y delicado rostro tenía manchas de mugre y sangre seca de la batalla anterior; su corto cabello estaba despeinado y desarreglado; tenía cortadas y heridas en brazos y rostro y sus ropas seguían empinadísimas y sucias. Sin embargo a pesar del terrible estado en el que se hallaba, el pelirrojo aún pensaba que la joven se veía preciosa.

—Rukia ya es suficiente —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Qué es suficiente? —preguntó la muchacha dejando caer la sonrisa y volviéndose seria.

—Tienes que detenerte y cooperar —pidió.

—Pero yo… —comenzó a decir la chica tomada por sorpresa por el comentario.

—Mira Rukia, no son tan malos, sólo un poco tramposos, desagradables y sucios pero nos dejarán ir en cuanto toquen puerto y hasta nos darán víveres para el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Pero yo no puedo perdonarlos —soltó la chica sorpresivamente— no puedo convivir con ellos.

—Lo sé Rukia pero por favor, no me gusta verte aquí y la tripulación y yo te necesitamos.

—Pero… yo

—No te pido que los perdones por lo que personas como ellos te han hecho, sólo toléralos, serán un par de días y todos estaremos contigo. No tendrás ni siquiera que hablarles.

La chica estaba a punto de contestar a ello cuando de pronto escucharon unos pasos en el piso de arriba.

—Tienes que irte, no quiero que te atrapen y tampoco creo que tengas permitido estar aquí, anda sube —lo apresuró la joven hablando tan bajo como le era posible.

—Tranquila, Momo esta cuidando. —repitió.

—Con mayor razón, no quiero que los atrapen a ambos.

—Pero, Rukia…

—Escucha. Te prometo que me comportaré, te lo prometo, pero tienes que irte, ya. —le aseguró la mujer empujándolo por el espacio entre los barrotes y apresurándolo a salir.

Renji asintió con la cabeza y caminó en dirección de la salida cuando algo duro golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¡Ouch!

—Eso fue por tan insensata acción de venir aquí abajo —explicó su amiga severamente pero él, quien la conocía muy bien, pudo notar la nota de agradecimiento en aquella oración.

—Entendido capitana —sonrió Renji alejándose.

Rukia esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y suspiró de alivio antes de donreír tristemente. Subió las rodillas al barril y las abrazó, recargando su barbilla sobre estas. Lugares así la enfermaban y necesitaba salir lo antes posible.

_Flashback_

—_¿Cuando comenzaremos a movernos? —preguntó la pequeña Rukia dejando caer las cartas del juego sobre la cama. _

—_Cuando la bruma desaparezca, cariño —contestó Hisana con una cálida sonrisa antes de toser un poco. _

—_Pero esto es muy aburrido —se quejó. _

—_Lo se, pero si nos movemos corremos el riesgo de chocar con una piedra enorme y eso hundiría el barco. —explicó pacientemente la mujer. _

_Rukia estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y el barco se agitó. _

—_¿¡Qué pasa! —exclamó Rukia asustada. _

—_Nada, nada tranquila. Iré a revisar, siéntate en la cama y compórtate, ¿Si? —pidió Hisana antes de salir por la puerta. _

_Asustada, la pequeña niña esperaba impacientemente moviendo los pies, que colgaban del borde de la cama, ignorando los gritos y disparos provenientes de la cubierta. Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron eternos antes de que Hisana entrara nuevamente. La joven mujer se veía más enferma de lo que estaba y su rostro había perdido todo el color que le quedaba._

—_Rukia vamos a jugar ¿esta bien? —dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al armario y haciendo un hueco entre las ropas apresuradamente. _

—_Te esconderás aquí y no saldrás hasta que yo o alguien de la tripulación venga por ti. _

—_¿Como Kain? —preguntó la pequeña metiéndose al armario. _

—_Exacto, alguien de los que conoces que estuvieron con nosotros durante el viaje —contestó apresuradamente acariciando sus mejillas y plantando un suave beso en su frente —volveré pronto, no hagas ningún ruido ni salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿me oyes? —Rukia asintió con la cabeza y Hisana sonrió tristemente antes de ocultarla tras lo abrigos y cerrar las puertas del armario. _

_Ya una vez en la oscuridad la pequeña esperó, soportando ese terrible sentimiento en la punta de su estómago que indicaba que algo no andaba bien. _

_Fin del Flashback_

—Hey, ¿ahora si estas lista? —preguntó Ichigo despertándola al iluminarla con la antorcha que cargaba.

—Aleja eso de mi —se quejó ella aun soñolienta y tallando sus ojos fuertemente — ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—¿Acabas de despertar enana? ¡Es de medio día! —exclamó el capitán introduciendo la llave a la cerradura de su celda— Pasaste aquí cuatro días, felicidades, es un nuevo record.

—Shhh, chico zanahoria, no hables tan alto —dijo saltando lejos del barril y cayendo en el charco salpicando a todos lados —esto es repulsivo, deberían limpiar este lugar.

—Siento que nuestras instalaciones no sean de su agrado, majestad —respondió.

Ichigo observó cuidadosamente a la joven mientras ella salía de su celda, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras su mano reposaba en el mango de un cuchillo ubicado en su cinturón. Rukia sonrió ante la postura del chico y río suavemente.

—Tranquilo zanahoria, no te lastimaré por el momento.

—¿Lastimarme? ¡Ha! —bufó él.

—Que orgullo el tuyo —dijo ella pasándolo de largo y caminando frente a él en dirección de las escaleras.

Ambos subieron a la cubierta e ignorando las miradas expectantes de todos en el barco, entraron a la habitación de Ichigo.

-oOoOoOo-

—¿Con que Kuchiki Rukia?

—_Capitana_ Kuchiki para ti —corrigió la chica dándole la espalda llevando consigo un vaso de ron en la mano mientras curioseaba entre las cosas valiosas, claramente robadas, del capitán. Distrayéndose con eso y de paso aprender todo lo que podría ser de ayuda.

—¿Acaso estas tu relacionada con Kuchiki Byakuya, o es pura coincidencia? —preguntó Ichigo tomando un trago de su propio baso.

—No veo porque deba yo contestar esa pregunta, zanahoria —dijo inspeccionando unos rubíes y jades de gran tamaño. Como toda mujer, Rukia sabía apreciar la belleza de aquellas piedras y, de alguna manera, se sentía atraída a ellas.

—¿Quieres volver a esa celda? —amenazó Ichigo.

—Dije que me comportaría civilizadamente, zanahoria, no que te daría información personal o de cualquier otro tipo.

—Basta con ese apodo, te referirás a mi como, capitán Kurosaki —comenzó a ordenar acercándose a ella mostrando una postura imponente— y mientras estés en este barco responderás a lo que yo te pregunte y harás lo que yo te indique o de lo contrario…

—¿O de lo contrario qué? —lo retó Rukia sin retroceder ni un solo paso, mirándolo a los ojos y arrugando la nariz, mostrándose igual de amenazante a pesar de la notoria diferencia de estatura.

—Podría forzarte a ello —anunció encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a su otro lado de la habitación, Ichigo Kurosaki no iba a golpear a una mujer él jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel ni aún cuando dicha femenina fuera exasperante.

—Si, podrías —dijo ella calmándose también y regresando la joya al estante— pero no obtendrías respuesta alguna de mi. Ahora si ya terminaste, me voy —dijo ella caminando a la puerta.

—No hemos terminado aún.

—Si, ya lo hemos hecho.

—Enana te juro que si sales por esa puerta… —los regaños y quejas del joven se vieron interrumpidas cuando el filo de un cuchillo pasó a milímetros de su rostro clavándose en la pared al lado de su cabeza.

—Si, ya hemos terminado, y me iré ahora mismo o de lo contrario faltare a mi regla de "comportamiento civilizado" —dijo fríamente.

—¡Fallaste!

—No zanahoria, a decir verdad, casi fallo pero tirarte la nariz no creo que cuente como "civilizado". Bonito cuchillo —finalizó la chica cerrando con un portazo.

-oOoOoOo-

La joven capitana ignoró las miradas sorprendidas que la tripulación le daba y caminó en dirección de la proa, donde sus camaradas se reunían para el almuerzo.

—¡Capitana! —exclamó alguno de los oficiales y todos voltearon a verla siendo Renji y Momo los primeros en levantarse y recibirla.

—¡Rukia-chan! —lloraba Momo abrazándola

—¡Rukia! —exclamó el pelirrojo sacudiéndole el cabello.

—Oh chicos —los abrazó ella.

Luego de que el corto festejo hubiera terminado la joven capitana se unió a ellos sentándose en el amplio círculo que habían hecho y todos contribuyeron con alguna pieza de pan, manzana o ron para formarle el almuerzo.

—Uff esto es mucho mejor de lo que me daban —comentó recordando el pan duro que tenía como almuerzo— escuchen bien todos, ninguno de ustedes bajará a ahí sin compañía, ese lugar es realmente asqueroso — ordenó y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-oOoOoOo-

El capitán del barco observaba desde lejos a la chica reír y charlar amenamente con sus camaradas a la hora del almuerzo.

—Kurosaki-kun —llamó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Si Inue? —dijo apartando la mirada de la joven capitana.

—Nos hacen falta vendas y medicinas —dijo la mujer de cabello naranja, la curadora.

—Pero hace apenas un par de semanas que partimos.

—L-lo se, ca-capitán p-pero hemos u-usado gran parte de las cosas en la otra tripulación —explicó la mujer nerviosa sonrojándose y evitando los ojos del joven.

—Bien Inue, gracias por avisar, compraremos un poco de eso cuando toquemos puerto —agradeció el chico cansado.

—D-de nada Kurosaki-kun.

Inue iba a comenzar a decir algo pero Ichigo había tomado la conversación por terminaba y caminó de vuelta a la popa.

—Tranquila Orihime, esta muy preocupado por ese cofre, ya sabes como es él.

—¿De verás crees eso Tatsuki-chan?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la morena— en cuanto dejemos a esos ñoños en el puerto y consigamos ese cofre serás el centro de atención de Ichigo. Por ahora esta siendo cuidadoso de esos "oficiales navales" —dijo con burla.

—Pero Tatsuki–chan, ellos no parecen ser malas personas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡esa capitana enana casi lo mata! Y todos los demás se comportan así porque son hipócritas. Solo espera y verás —explicó Tatsuki— oye, podrías vendar mi brazo, me caí amarrando una cuerda.

—¿Oh Dios mío, te encuentras bien?

—Si. Es solo un rasguño.

—De acuerdo, pasa por aquí —pidió la mujer entrando al vientre de barco conduciéndola a la habitación que utilizaban como enfermería.

—Si doctora.

-oOoOoOo-

El capitán extendió los mapas y planos encima de la mesa de estrategias y fye tachando unas partes.

—Ya revisamos aquí, aquí y aquí y nada —anunció Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás alguien más ya ha encontrado el mapa —sugirió Ishida.

—O tal vez no hemos sabido bien donde buscar —comentó el mejor amigo de Ichigo, Chad.

—Ugh esto es estresante. Tenemos la llave pero no el cofre ni el mapa de dicho cofre— se quejó el capitán masajeando el puente de su nariz— ¿Quién hace un mapa para cada cosa? —preguntó frustrado.

—Alguien que conozca la importancia del cofre —notó Ishida.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez la joven Kuchiki sepa algo al respecto? —preguntó Chad.

—No lo sé, y en caso de que sepa algo no creo que hable y no quiero obligarla o será muy probable que su tripulación se rebele.

—Quizás puedas acercarte a ella y platicar —sugirió Ishida.

—No se si se han dado cuenta, pero la mujer me detesta. ¡Durante esta semana he visto pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos tres veces gracias a ella! —exclamó el capitán.

—¿Tres? —se burló el chico de gafas.

—Cierra la boca Ishida —respondió el pelinaranja— además de aquí a Tortuga es tan solo un mes de viaje y bajarán en cuanto toquemos puerto, sin mencionar que ella no hablará conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Un mes es un largo tiempo en el mar, Ichigo.

El joven capitán suspiró largamente antes de dirigirse al timón y apartar a Jinta de este, ignorando sus reclamos.

—Ve a trapear los pisos o algo —ordenó y el muchacho obedeció de mala gana.

Ichigo giró un poco la rueda de madera hasta mantenerla estable y suspiró.

Dirigió su vista al frente y la figura de una muchacha parada en el palo más alto del mástil y sujetándose a este con una mano mientras la otra reposaba sobre su frente llamó su atención.

Enfocó la mirada en ella y notó que la chica no tenía ninguna cuerda sujeta a la cintura a diferencia de Rinrin, quien siempre llevaba una en caso de que pisara en falso.

—¡Rukia, ¿qué crees que haces ahí arriba? Baja de ahí, no quiero que te lastimes! —gritó el hombre pelirrojo desde el suelo, observando aterrado a su capitana.

—¡Cállate, sé lo que hago, cabello de piña! —gritó de vuelta la muchacha e Ichigo se contuvo a si mismo de reír.

Rukia descendió por las cuerdas cual si fuera una lagartija y una vez que se hubo encontrado a un metro del suelo saltó sobre el pelirrojo ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Ya te extrañaba —rió Renji.

—Por supuesto que me extrañabas, chico piña —lo golpeó en el brazo amistosamente antes de que ambos volvieran a ayudar al resto de sus compañeros en sus tareas.

Ichigo siguió con la mirada a la pequeña mujer por unos momentos y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró pesadamente y regresó su atención a los mapas, sin poder concentrarse ni pizca. Su mente se mantenía ocupada preguntándose si esos dos tenían algún tipo de noviazgo mientras, por alguna extraña manera, se sentía molesto y enfermo ante la idea.

"_Sabía que no debía comer de ese platillo que hizo Inue"_ se dijo a si mismo.

-oOoOoOo-

¡Hola! Aquí esta otra capitulo de Beyond the sea. Espero realmente que les haya gustado y si es así por favor díganme que piensan. También me agradaría que alguno de ustedes escribieran unas de sus ideas ya que siento que se me ha cortado la inspiración un poco.

Tengan muy buena tarde.

Besos,

Eliza.


	3. Gives you hell

_Disclaimer applied. _

¡Hola, hola, hola! Siento mucho el retraso, mis queridos lectores; acabo de empezar clases y ya tengo kilos y kilos de tarea, pero estén tranquilos, siempre puedo encontrar un rato libre para escribir.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado Reviews, y les informo que ya les he contestado por MP. A aquellos que no tengan una cuenta, les agradezco de antemano y les mando un enorme beso por su apoyo y sus reviews.

En fin, basta de mi parloteo, disfruten el tercer capítulo.

**Beyond the sea**

.

.

Capítulo tres: Gives you hell

_When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. _

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell, _

_you can sing along I hope that puts you _

_through hell. _

_The all american rejects _

Rukia observaba el techo de madera esperando que el sueño regresara, debían ser más o menos las cinco de la mañana y la joven no tenía ganas de comenzar el día. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encierro y a pesar de aquello la chica no lograba acostumbrarse a convivir con ellos, pues aún cuando se la pasaba todo el tiempo ignorándolos, a la capitana le era incómoda la situación.

Luego de un rato de moverse de un lado a otro bajo las viejas cobijas y parchadas cobijas, buscando una posición cómoda, Rukia optó por levantarse. La joven se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo, cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y echó un vistazo a la improvisada habitación en la que se les había permitido quedarse, la cual habían dividido con una cortina en dos partes, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres.

La joven se puso en pie y llevando consigo sus dos cobijas se dirigió sigilosamente a la salida, saltando por encima y entre brazos, piernas y cuerpos. Dobló una de sus cobijas y la colocó sobre uno de los barriles cercanos a la puerta; tomó el otro cobertor y se lo paso por atrás de los hombros, Rukia estaba segura de que a esa hora haría frío afuera. Localizó sus botas acomodadas en una hilera con el resto de los zapatos de su tripulación, se las calzó, aún mojadas por los acontecimientos anteriores y salió a la cubierta.

La joven capitana trepó por las sogas y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba el vigía, observó al horizonte y se permitió a si misma recordar los momentos felices con su hermana y sus padres, que en paz descansaban y de sus amigos de Port Royal.

—Hacía mucho que no hacías esto —dijo una voz tranquila. Rukia se giró para ver a Momo tomando asiento al lado de ella.

—Si, ya llevaba un rato, llegas justo a tiempo, Momo —dijo la capitana compartiendo su cobija con ella.

Momo descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rukia y esta posó su mejilla en su cabeza, acciones como aquellas eran demasiado extrañas en Kuckiki Rukia, pues durante toda su vida, la chica fue educada para ser una mujer fría y calculadora, muy parecida a su hermano.

Juntas, las dos amigas compartieron una vista maravillosa.

-oOoOoOo-

Durante el tiempo que llevaban Rukia no había vuelto a hablar con el capitán y tampoco había tenido ni un solo problema con la tripulación pirata, parecía que algunos se estaban adaptando a la compañía del equipo contrario y en algunas ocasiones hasta charlaban corta y ocasionalmente entre ellos, en cuanto a los otros, piratas y oficiales, que continuaban recelosos con la situación, hacían lo mejor para ignorarse, limitándose a hablar tan solo con los de su propia tripulación y lanzando miradas asesinas de vez en cuando, como era el caso de Rukia.

—No lo estás haciendo bien —le dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto.

Rukia no le volteo a ver, sabía a quien pertenecía la voz, la chica se llamaba Tatsuki Arisawa, la Kuchiki le había visto un par de veces, conocida por su ruda y un tanto violenta actitud.

Rukia no respondió, terminó de ajustar la soga firmemente, se enderezó y caminó lejos de ella, pasándola de largo y adoptando ese aire aristocrático y de grandeza.

—¡Hey te estoy hablando! —gritó Tatsuki.

—¿Qué, estás sorda? —exclamó la pirata irritada.

Rukia giró la cabeza y miró indiferentemente a la mujer sobre su hombro. La expresión de la otra mujer parecía buscar algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

—Te escuché la primera vez, si no respondí fue porque no lo deseé y porque lo encontré innecesario— comenzó a decir la Kuchiki— la cuerda esta bien atada y si no te parece, entonces átala tu misma. —finalizó y continuó su camino.

No dio bien dos pasos, cuando sintió un líquido escurrir por su cabello y su ropa, colándose por el cuello de su camisa y recorriendo su cuello y espalda. El líquido parecía ser color ámbar y olía a licor barato.

—Oh, oh, esto se pondrá feo —murmuró Yumichika, el chico pirata de las plumas, mirando boquiabierto a la capitana naval.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Diez monedas de oro a la chica nueva —dijo Ikkaku.

—Trato —aceptó Yumichika.

Rukia se giró lentamente con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

—Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida —advirtió la capitana.

—¿Deberás? la verdad yo no lo creo, enana. —contestó Tatsuki divertida sacando una espada y dando la primera estocada.

Rukia la esquivó velozmente y en un suave y limpio movimiento sacó del cinturón de Arisawa la otra espada, la empujó con la mano en la espalda y colocó cierta distancia entre ellas.

—¿Atacar a alguien no armado? —bostezó Rukia— que pirata de tu parte.

La mujer volvió a atacarla y ella la esquivó nuevamente. Tatsuki frunció el ceño y lanzó otra estocada, Rukia la bloqueó sin problemas y continuó deslizándose por el suelo.

Continuaron así por un tiempo y la mujer pirata cada vez se enfurecía más y más, pues la capitana parecía no poner ningún esfuerzo de su parte y bloqueaba los ataques sin dificultad alguna, y por sobre todo los gestos de aburrimiento e indiferencia que vestía la mujer era lo que más aborrecía Tatsuki.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Rukia aburrida saltando detrás de Tatsuki con una pirueta.

—Mira quién habla. Te mueves y te mueves pero no haces el menor intento por atacar.

—Para qué atacar si incluso así vas perdiendo.

La simple oración enfureció aún más a la pirata quien se dedico a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, los cuales Rukia seguía esquivando y bloqueando.

—¡Rukia, detén esto! —gritó el pelirrojo desde la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellas.

—Ni lo pienses Renji, ella se lo ha estado buscando durante todo este tiempo —contestó la muchacha sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, desde la punta y el mango, sobre su cabeza para evitar otro ataque.

—¡Rukia-chan! —llamó Momo distrayéndola un poco a lo cual Tatsuki tomó ventaja con un ataque que la pequeña mujer apenas pudo esquivar recibiendo un roce de la espada de su contrincante.

—Mierda —maldijo Renji sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Oh —murmuró la capitana tocándose la mejilla delicadamente y mirando las palmas de sus dedos, encontrándose con una pequeña mancha de rojo carmín en sus dedos —lamentarás esto —amenazó Rukia y la sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Tatsuki se desvaneció enseguida.

Rukia se abalanzó sobre su contrincante con una serie de movimientos que fueron difíciles de bloquear. La capitana no se detuvo ni por un segundo y continuó a la ofensiva logrando rasguñar y rasgar aquí y allá mientras Tatsuki retrocedía. En una ocasión, la pirata tropezó con algo detrás de ella y cayó al suelo. La Kuchiki reposó la punta de su espada en su garganta y la miró como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Gané —dijo la capitana bajando la espada y dándose la vuelta decidida a olvidar aquello y seguir con sus labores.

—¡Capitana! —exclamó Hanataro, el médico de la tripulación naval y Rukia reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear un ataque.

La multitud aclamó y ambas chicas se envolvieron en otra pelea. Sin embargo, las circunstancias ahora eran distintas, pues ahora Rukia parecía ir enserio, ya no se limitaba a la defensiva sino que ahora atacaba seriamente rasguñando aquí y allá.

La capitana no cedía con los ataques y a Tatsuki le costaban bloquearlos, al ser su oponente mas pequeña, ágil y rápida Arisawa no tenía otra alternativa más que retroceder. La pirata sintió su espalda chocar con la borda del barco, dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapada y su contrincante no parecía detenerse.

—Ya fue suficiente —exclamó el capitán acercándose con pasos firmes a la escena. Todos voltearon en su dirección y se callaron.

Sin embargo Rukia no presto atención a la llamada y en su lugar sonrió arrogantemente e hizo un ademán de atacar. Tatsuki instintivamente esquivó el falso ataque y cayó al agua.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! —exclamó Orihime acercándose asustada, al igual que todos. Esperaron unos segundos antes de que la mujer saliera a la superficie.

Kuchiki se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Tatsuki giró sobre sus talones y golpeó con una soga el pecho de Ichigo, quien se encontraba justamente atrás de ella

—Ten —dijo refiriéndose a la soga— sube a esa mujer de vuelta, el agua salada deberá estar calándole las heridas —explicó antes de marcharse dejando al zanahoria con el resto del trabajo.

Ichigo no perdió ni un solo segundo y arrojó la cuerda a Tatsuki para después tirar de ella y subirla de vuelta. Inoue no perdió ni un segundo y corrió hacia su amiga para asegurarse que se encontrara bien.

-oOoOoOo-

Luego de haber enviado a la chica a la enfermería y haberse asegurado personalmente de que su amiga se encontrara bien, Ichigo se acercó a la capitana naval, quien charlaba amenamente con alguien de su tripulación y olvidando por completo lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

—Quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió —exigió el capitán deteniéndose a un metro detrás de la chica.

Rukia se disculpó educadamente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Colocó su manos en su cintura y adoptó una posición retadora.

—¿Qué no te lo dijo ella? —preguntó tajantemente— combatimos y tu amiga perdió.

—Ella dijo que tú lo causaste —contestó Ichigo de vuelta.

—Si de verdad crees eso entonces compruebas mi teoría de que eres un capitán idiota que no conoce a sus propios camaradas.

El joven la fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, expectante a una explicación más detallada por parte de la mujer. Rukia giro los ojos y miró hacia un lado, era claro que él no la dejaría en paz hasta escuchar una condenada respuesta, la mujer le miró de vuelta antes de contestar asegurándose de que el notara la expresión de repugnancia y desprecio en su rostro.

—Ella me arrojó un vaso de ese licor barato que ustedes los piratas consumen, me molesté y combatimos. Entonces perdió, lanzó un ataque traicionero ocacionando que me molestara más, la acorralé y creo saber que ya sabes el resto, ¿contento? —resumió la chica pausadamente.

—¿Era muy difícil explicar eso? —preguntó el inclinándose en su dirección.

—El tan solo verte es difícil —contestó ella dando por finalizada la conversación —Y hablando estrictamente todo esto es TU culpa…

El capitán había dejado de escucharla pues una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de la mujer llamó su atención, era la única herida que Tatsuki había logrado atinar y también parecía ser la única imperfección en el rostro de porcelana de la mujer.

Fue cuando Ichigo entendió que las intensiones de su amiga no tenían que ver en nada a un duelo amigable, sino todo lo contrario. Era claro que Tatsuki había iniciado todo aquello y fue provocando a Rukia hasta que esta se defendió.

—Oye, tienes una… —comenzó a decir el muchacho levantando su mano en dirección ala mejilla de Rukia, quien calló instantáneamente al ver la acción de él. La manoteó su mano con su brazo de forma un tanto ruda evitando que él la tocara y retrocedió un paso.

—No me toques —dijo fríamente y por unos momentos Ichigo juró haber visto _odio_ destilando por esos enormes ojos violetas —yo me encargo de esto —finalizó la mujer con el mismo tono. Giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

Ichigo la miró alejarse atónito por la reacción de la chica, nunca antes en su vida había recibido una mirada tan cargada de desprecio que hasta le llevó a preguntarse la razón por la cual aquella mujer parecía aborrecerlos con toda el alma. El capitán entendía que no se debía al echo de que hayan quemado su barco, oh no, la razón que debía tener aquella chica debía ser muchísimo más profunda.

Rukia no dio más de dos pasos antes de voltear y mirar al capitán sobre su hombro.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien? —la escuchó preguntar, efectivamente sacándolo de la estupefacción.

—Ehh si, si, las cortadas fueron realmente superficiales, solo fue la sal del agua lo que le molestaba.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza seriamente y continuó con su camino, lejos de él y hacía Renji.

—¡Espera! —exclamó él y esperó a que la mujer volteara a verlo— ¿Por qué te interesa ahora?

—No lo sé, pero no debería —mintió Rukia cortantemente antes de marcharse.

La verdad era que la razón por la que había mostrado interés por el estado de Tatsuki fue porque en el fondo le preocupaba. Muy poco en verdad, pero aún así le preocupaba, pues Rukia no era conocida por matar gente, a decir verdad, si pusiéramos de lado su fría e indiferente personalidad, la joven Kuchiki sería considerada la capitana más bondadosa de todo el ejercito naval. Los tiempos angustiantes en su vida y la tragedias despertaron en ella cierto apreció por la vida, pero claro ese era un aspecto que la mujer se aseguraba de ocultar, de lo contrario se le vería como la joven e inocente chica que en realidad era.

El capitán miró hacia el horizonte y luego sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos inútiles que no le servían de nada. Giró sobre sus talones y entró a su cámara, era momento de encargarse de las cosas que realmente importaban.

-oOoOoOoOo-

_Flashback _

_La pequeña niña no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido en aquel oscuro armario, pero asumía que llevaba al menos una hora metida allí, lo sabía porque tenía las piernas y brazos entumecidos._

_Durante la última hora, había escuchado el sonido metálico del chocar espadas, el estruendo de un cañón y los repetidos disparos de armas de fuego, acompañados de gritos, ordenes y risas ocasionales. _

_Rukia se cubrió los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados fuertemente. La chica no era tonta, ella sabía que la tripulación de su hermano se encontraba peleando contra otra tripulación, probablemente una de piratas, y lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de que nadie parecía venir. _

_La pequeña tenía que aguantar las ganas querer salir de su escondite pero era lo suficientemente grande para entender que no ayudaría en nada que ella subiera, sino todo lo contrario. _

_Rukia abrazó sus piernas y reposó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas intentando acompasar su respiración. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla para descubrir que estaba llorando, se limpió los ojos y los sollozos se fueron apaciguando conforme el sueño se apoderaba de ella. _

_Fin del flashback. _

—¡Rukia! Despierta —exclamó Momo zarandeando suavemente su hombro.

—¿Eh qué? —preguntó ella sentándose sobre las cobijas y mirando a su alrededor desconcertada y agradecida de que no se tratara de un armario.

—Son casi las diez, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Uh, si, si, estoy bien, fue sólo un sueño. —murmuró.

Su amiga la miró por unos largos segundos antes de sonreírle cálidamente.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos levantemos. Ya todos se nos han adelantado —comenzó a decir Momo colocado al lado de su amiga un cambio de ropa limpia —te dejaré para que te cambies, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si Momo, gracias.

Momo le sonrió nuevamente y doblo las cobijas de Rukia antes de marcharse, dándole un poco de privacidad.

—Fue un sueño, sólo eso —se dijo para si misma la muchacha antes de ponerse en pie y alistarse con los pantalones cortos y la camisa de algodón recién lavados.

Rukia subió a la cubierta y ayudó a su equipo con sus tareas respectivas, tareas sencillas que nadie nunca quería hacer como fregar los pisos, atar las cuerdas y subir y bajar barriles.

—Hey Rukes, piensa rápido —le dijo su amigo Renji lanzando una fresca manzana a su capitana quien se volteó en el momento justo para atrapar la fruta.

—Heh estúpida piña —bromeó la chica dando un mordisco y recargándose en uno de los barriles.

—Con un gracias es suficiente.

—Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez, ¿desayunaste ya?

—Si, un poco de pan.

—Heh. Pura comida gourmet nos sirven aquí. —dijo sarcástica,

—De reyes —bromeó él.

Ambos amigos hablaron por un rato mientras Rukia terminaba su manzana. Tocaron temas triviales y superficiales, desde como se veía el clima hasta chistes y bromas discretas de los integrantes de la tripulación pirata.

—Enserió, lo juro, lo vi abrir una almeja con los dientes —exageró Renji.

—Ha de ser por el oro que tienen incrustado en los dientes.

—Quizás.

Ambos continuaron riendo hasta que la chica pensó que era hora de regresar al trabajo.

—Muy bien Abarai, se terminó el descanso, a trabajar holgazán. —dijo dándole la última mordida a la manzana.

—Como usted diga, capitana —sonrió él adelantándose unos pasos.

—Hey Renji, piensa rápido —le llamó la mujer arrojándole el corazón de la manzana el cual se estampó en la frente del pelirrojo. Rukia hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza— muy lento.

—Lo hiciste por venganza, Rukes. —le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Obviamente —le sonrió de vuelta antes de caminar en dirección de la proa.

Rukia vertió el contenido de agua sucia en el océano y miró las cristalinas olas chocar contra el barco. La chica se recargó causalmente sobre la borda y miró al horizonte, tras unos segundos pudo notar que había algo fuera de lo normal. El viento parecía muy tranquilo y la marea parecía más calmada que siempre. La Kuchiki reconoció el patrón caminó en dirección del timón.

—¡Zanahoria! —llamó la mujer apresurada.

Continuará…

Esto es todo por hoy. Las cosas entre Ichigo y Rukia aún son completamente indiferentes aunque nuestro zanahoria comenzó a tener un ligero interés en la enana. Aclaro que es tan solo un interés, no preocupación ni nada por el estilo, no aún.

¿En cuanto al final será que vaya a pasar algo? Heh uno nunca sabe con esos dos.

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo y de ser así, por favor dejen un review y díganme que piensan, que opinan y quien cree saber lo que sucedeá, adivina adivinador.

Gracias a todos, los quiero mucho.

Eliza.


End file.
